Wish You Were Here
by akmdreamer
Summary: Hermione's thoughts and feelings on Ron's departure in HP&theDH. Songfic - Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne  Don't own the song or HP!


**DISCLAIMER: Even **_**my **_**puppy eyes don't work on J.K. Rowling. And my puppy eyes reduce all others to cowering in shame. I don't own Harry Potter. Happy?**

**A/N: I wrote a romance fanfic that wasn't H/G or L/J. Sue me. REVIEW IF HARRY POTTER AND AVRIL LAVIGNE ROCK AND ARE THE BEST COMBINATION! :D**

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

I fumbled with the countercharm to _Protego_, but by the time I'd removed the Shield, he'd left. I shoved past Harry and out of the tent in a blind panic, so unlike my usual tough, strong demeanor. But then…it'd always been like that with Ron. I was never the Hermione Granger I myself recognized.

_There's a girl_

_Who gives a s***_

_Behind this wall_

_You've just walked through it_

He doesn't think anyone cares about him. He thinks he's overlooked, and often, being the best mate of Harry Potter and the second-youngest - not even youngest! - of seven children, he is. But not with me. I care, but he thinks…he thinks Harry means more to me than him.

Harry is my brother.

Ron is…different.

Much like the Shield Charm I had just removed in my haste to get to Ronald, I always had a thick, emotional wall up around me…but he didn't even have to try. He just managed to get through the guard I put up.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

Everything he had said before he left - even though most of it had been directed at Harry and not myself - reverberated against my skull.

Tears blinded me as I ran, stumbling between the trees.

"Ron…Ron…_RON_!"

My voice echoed in the forest around me, rain and tears mingling on my face.

He was gone, and I knew it. He'd always been there…but now he was gone.

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

I tripped and felt myself stagger against a tree trunk. Sagging to the soggy leaves below me, I curled my knees to my chest and sobbed.

After everything we'd been through together…all the insane plots and plans, all the situations we got ourselves into without thinking first, just doing what seemed necessary….Had we ever really known what we were doing? We'd always been a threesome. There was an unspoken pact that none of us would ever leave the others in a bad spot, no matter how terribly hopeless things seemed, and Ron had violated that at the worst possible time. Now our friendship - and whatever more I had hoped might blossom from it - seemed irreparably ruined.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here _

_Damn, Damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

"DAMN YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" I screamed to nobody, surprising even myself in my grief.

At the same time as anger was coursing through me, I felt a huge surge of longing: I just wanted him here. I wanted him to appear out of nowhere, kneel down next to me, wipe my tears like he had last summer, and tell me, in his own awkward way, that everything was going to be okay and he'd never leave. But after all the protection we'd put up, I knew he'd never be able to find his way back.

Still sniffling, I hauled myself up, lighted my wand with a feebly-whispered incantation, and started back towards the tent, my tears barely contained.

When I got back, Harry was sitting slouched in a chair, his posture and expression making it clear he wouldn't talk, and he wanted to be left to his brooding.

I realized, with a jolt of sympathy towards my best friend and brother-figure, how much Ron's words had effected him. I knew how much he loved the Weasleys, especially Ginny, and how much he really was worried.

Not knowing what to say, knowing that it was perhaps best to say nothing, I fell onto my bunk without taking off my shoes or changing from my wet clothing, crying softly.

A few minutes later, when my breathing deepened and I was on the verge of sleep, I heard Harry stand stiffly and felt the heavy warmth of a comforter being laid over me. I huddled into the blanket, choking back the fresh wave of tears.

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

Over the next few days, neither of us spoke much. Only the necessary things were said out loud. Harry was distant and withdrawn, silently brooding as I had known he would be. When we made eye contact, he'd offer a weak attempt at a brave smile that would bring the same rush of warmth a hug might. He was trying to be strong for me, for us, and I appreciated it.

But I also missed the blunt truths that Ron used to dish out. Telling it how he saw it was one of his…strengths.

And to be honest…I'd never thought I would…but I missed it.

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here _

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here _

_I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

One night, when Harry thought I was asleep and had snuck in and out to grab the Marauders Map (no doubt to watch for Ron's name, the silly, sweet idiot, or watch Ginny as I knew he did…I couldn't wait to tell my best girl friend), I found myself huddled in my bunk, staring at Harry's hunched back outside, breathing in the warm scent that surrounded me.

I was wearing one of Ron's sweaters, and his smell intoxicated me, warming the cold empty feeling I'd harbored for him for the past week.

I found myself crying again, never wanting to let go of his smell, his memory, his face, his voice….

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here _

_(I wish you were)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_ Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

I wanted him here so bad, but…but…no. I might never see him again, and…it killed me.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here _

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

**A/N: So how terribly did it suck? Please review! :) **

**~PhoeinxFlameGinny67**


End file.
